The invention relates to certain pyridine sulfonamide compounds having haloalkenyl, substituents ortho to the sulfonylurea linkage, agriculturally suitable compositions thereof and method of their use as herbicides or plant growth regulants.
In the most common situation, the control of undesired vegetation is desired to permit the growth of useful crops such as cotton, rice, corn, wheat and soybeans, to name a few. Unchecked weed growth in such useful crops can cause significant losses, reducing profit to the farmer and increasing costs to the consumer. In other situations, herbicides are desired which will control all plant growth. Examples of areas in which complete control of all vegetation is desired are areas around fuel storage tanks, ammunition depots and industrial storage areas. There are many products commercially available for these purposes, but the search continues for products which are more effective, less costly and environmentally safe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,069 discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonamides of formula ##STR1## wherein
R is --(CR.sub.5 R.sub.6).sub.n --R.sub.2 ;
n is 0 or 1; and
R.sub.2 may be C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkenyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkenyl.
South African patent application No. 83/3779 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR2## wherein
A is a radical of the formula C.ident.CR; and
R is, among others, a variety of alkyl or substituted alkyl groups.
Herbicidal thiophene sulfonamides are disclosed in European patent application (EP-A) No. 30,142, published June 10, 1981.
Herbicidal pyridinesulfonamides are disclosed in European patent application (EP-A) No. 13,480, published July 23, 1980.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,325 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the following formula ##STR3## wherein
R.sub.1 is F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.4, SO.sub.2 R.sub.5, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.6 R.sub.7, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.5 or CH.sub.2 L; and
R.sub.9 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl.
South African patent application No. 84/2722, published 10/13/84, discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR4## wherein
A is a radical of formula -CR.sub.6 R.sub.7 XR.sub.8, CR.sub.9 R.sub.10 R.sub.11 or CHR.sub.7 SCQR.sub.21 ;
R.sub.6 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or fluorine;
R.sub.7 is H or CH.sub.3 ;
X is O, S, SO or SO.sub.2 ;
R.sub.8 may be C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 haloalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkynyl, etc.
South African patent application No. 84/6610 discloses herbicidal pyrazolesulfonylureas of formula ##STR5## wherein
X is O or NR.sub.6 ;
R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are independently H, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkynyl, which are optionally substituted by 1-3 halogen atoms, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfenyl, C.sub.1 C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, OH, etc.
South African patent application No. 83/6449, published 3/1/84, discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR6## wherein
R.sub.3 is C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 alkenyl which is substituted by, inter alia, one or more fluorine or bromine atoms or by one or more hydroxyl, cyano or nitro groups.
European Publication No. 132,230, published 1/23/85, discloses a process for preparing sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR7## wherein
T denotes a substituted phenyl radical of formula ##STR8##
X is, inter alia, H, halogen, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl;
R.sub.1 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; and ##STR9##